This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Multiband antennas typically include multiple antennas to cover and operate multiple frequency ranges. A printed circuit board (PCB) having a radiating antenna element thereon is a typical component of a multiband antenna assembly. Another typical component of a multiband antenna assembly is an external antenna, such as a whip antenna rod. The multiband antenna assembly may be mounted to an antenna mount, which, in turn, is installed or mounted on a vehicle surface, such as the roof, trunk, or hood of the vehicle. The antenna mount may be interconnected (e.g., via a coaxial cable, etc.) to one or more electronic devices (e.g., a radio device, etc.), such that the multiband antenna is then operable for transmitting and/or receiving radio frequency signals to/from the radio device via the antenna mount.